


Reflection

by Storm337



Series: Mythology AU [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Decay, Fetch!Anti, Gore, Myth AU, seriously Anti is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: Scream with Fetch!Anti and JackRequested on Tumblr by Stuck-In-The-Ghost-Zone
Series: Mythology AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587769
Kudos: 14





	Reflection

“What are you?” 

“You really haven’t figured it out already? I’m  _ you _ .” 

“No, you can't- I’m not-”

“But you can be. You  _ will _ be.” 

The creature taking over his reflection giggled, a high pitched sound that reminded Jack of long nails on scratching down the delicate glass. It sent shivers up his spine, and a cold weight dropped in his gut as he watched the creature move. Its form broke and glitched, flashing different timelines at Jack- he saw broken arms, broken legs, stabs, gunshot wounds, slit wrists, an open chest cavity, missing limbs, poison blue lips, blank eyes, and any combination of other ends. His heartbeat fast as the creature pressed its palms against the glass, twitching its head side to side. The only constant was the ever bleeding gash in the creature’s neck, bubbling and sputtering as it laughed and laughed and laughed. 

“Stop,” Jack begged, barely a whisper as the laughter began to echo through the room, drilling into his ears, vibrating in his head, pressing itself into his mind until he couldn’t forget it. “Please, please stop. What do you want? What do you want from me?” 

His question seemed to only spur the creature on further. Its puffy green septic eyes sparked with malicious glee, lips stretching into a grin so wide it began to tear through the flesh. Its teeth were rows of uneven and discolored needles, thin and sharpened to such a point that its gums and the inside of its lips bled continuously. Jack gagged and turned away, repulsed by the sight of himself so distorted, so decayed, so wrong. 

“Look at me!” the fetch bellowed, bangings its fists against the mirror repeatedly, each crack getting more and more aggressive as Jack refused. “Don’t you dare ignore me! I am your future! You can’t turn your back on the future, Jack! Look at me!” 

With a shuddering sob Jack turned to look back at the mirror, at the raging creature that had replaced his reflection. It was sickly and pale with death, despite the still bleeding wound in its neck. Its septic eyes had gone wide with rage, needle teeth bared in a snarl that made Jack want to hurl. It had his face, his hair, his plugs, his clothes, his body, his everything- it was him, it was him, it was what he was going to be, what he could be -

“Look me in the eyes, Jack. I’m you. I’m what you will be. This is what you’re going to do to yourself, Jack.” 

“N-no, no I’m- I’d never-” 

It threw itself at the mirror, smearing blood on the other side, exposing the long slit in its neck. Jack screamed and jumped back, plastering himself to the opposite wall, but he felt like he hadn’t put any distance between them at all. It felt like the creature was looking down on him, a predator assessing its wounded and weak prey, looking for the best place to go in for the kill. 

“I’ll make you,” it promised, a long snake-like tongue slithering from between its teeth and licking the blood off of its own neck. “I’ll make you me.” 


End file.
